Sakura and Sasuke
by alexxsakura
Summary: Akatsuki are still after Naruto & they're willing to do anything to get the 9-Tailed Fox. like using the people like Sakura & Sasuke, who find out they can't live without eachother, but are soon the Akatsuki's targets to help get Naruto! Saku&Sasu R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I know this is short, please forgive me. I wanna see if I can get anybody to read this first and if I do the rest of the posts will not be as short. And this is also my first fanfic so forgive me if it sucks…

______________________________________________________________

_Come on Sakura, you can't let them catch you! If they do, you're as good as dead!_ I thought to myself.

I looked back to see the pony-tailed, red-eyed Itachi staring straight at me, and his fish faced friend Kisame. They were both chasing me, never taking their eyes off me, and never slowing down. But I was. I could feel it in my legs.

_Why are they chasing me? If I don't shake them off soon, I'll be caught within the next hour. And how long have I been running? It feels like all day, but I bet it's been just a couple of hours. _

I kept hopping from tree to tree, trying not to lose my balance. So was the fish face and pony tail guy. They're gaining on me pretty cook. Now I know I'm slowing down. I knew I couldn't outrun them, but maybe I can confuse them.

Then, without warning, I took a sharp right, then a left, another right, jumped down from

the trees and ran straight for a little bit, took another left, then a right, and then I jumped

and hid in the next bush I could find.

_Way to go Sakura. Oh yeah, hide in a bush their never going to find you here. When they don't see you anymore, they'll think you just magically disappeared. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

I kept my guard up, and looked around for any sudden flicker of movement. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a quick flash of blue, and at once I knew they had found me.

I quickly jumped out of the bush, and headed straight north, back to the village. I looked back for a split second and saw Kisame charging at me with his enormous sword drawn. In that second, I hit something hard that knocked me on the ground. Then I heard a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

Itachi: What are you doing Sakura? Is that the best you can do? Hide in a bush?______________________________________________________________________

Again, I'm very sorry…I'll do my best next time. Also, I'll need help so I know how to post the next chap… read&review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys. I totally forgot I was doing this until Jinchurikigrl reviewed on it =P I'll be trying to post more often now lol hopefully this will be better than the first chapter. I just wanted to see what kind of reviews I'd get on it but I guess I can keep going =]

Remember! This is told in Sakura's point of view =P

* * *

"What are you doing Sakura? Is that the best you can do? Hide in a bush?"

I stared up at Itachi, his red eyes almost putting me in a trance. I looked over to Kisame as he put his sword down and looked at me with his not-so-nice look.

"What should we do with her? She's been such a pain in the ass all day long I just want to kill her." he said as he casually walked over to Itachi.

I immediately put my guard up and was ready if a fight was necessary. They just stared at me, not doing anything, knowing there was no way I could escape. I knew it too. But if I was going down, it wouldn't be without a fight. Maybe I was just trying to tell myself there was still hope? Maybe someone would come and find me? But I wasn't planning on it. I didn't want to be the same weak girl who always needed protecting and couldn't do anything except being a burden to those who were close to her. '_I didn't train all those years for nothing! No. It can't end here. It WON'T.' _I drew my kunai knife, ready to fight with new determination running through me.

"I say we test how strong she really is. Or her _mind_ anyway." Itachi said before smirking just like his brother Sasuke does.

I stared at him thinking of how Sasuke use to smirk the same way. '_Sasuke… He's back now. He's in the village. If I get caught… No. I can't get caught. Sasuke will think I'm weak. And so will Naruto. I can't always rely on them to come save me. I'm a ninja! I need to stand on my own two feet and be the one who saves them now!'_

I focused all my thoughts on Itachi and Kisame now. Not ready to give up and die here. Or get captured or whatever they wanted. I watched as Itachi slowly closed his eyes, waiting for him to open them wondering what he was planning. I realized what he was doing but before I could react his eyes shot open and they stared straight into mine. In a few seconds I was enveloped in darkness, with the sound of Itachi's voice echoing all around me.

"Let's see how strong the mind of Lady Fifth's Apprentice really is."

I tried to get up so I could run and find a way out of the darkness but my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black and I was in the spotlight. It seemed like I was there for hours but I knew it couldn't have been longer than just a few minutes. Out of no where, I saw Sasuke, Uchiha himself, the guy I crazily fell heels over head for when we were younger and still in love with him to this day, walking over toward me and taking a seat right in front of my eyes.

"You know Sakura, you haven't been following me around lately or trying to talk to me much. Like you're trying to avoid me. I know I always thought you were annoying but I kind of liked you following me because it showed you cared I just never knew how to react to it. Did I do something to change the way you feel?" he said, saying the most words I've ever heard coming out of his mouth before.

"Sa…Sasuke? Wha…What are you doing?" I stuttered, blushing madly and completely ignoring the question.

"I was listening in on Lady Tsunade and overhead an ANBU telling her they saw you walking in the woods on their way back from scouting and saw two others wearing cloudy coats not too far from you. I knew they were talking about the Akatsuki so I ran out looking for you. But, you know what happens here will be your fault right?"

"Wh…What d..do you mean?" still flabbergasted from how much words he spoke.

"I mean this."

Two kunai knifes shot out of the darkness, one piercing Sasuke in the forehead and one in the middle of the chest. He fell over on his side with his eyes still open as a pool of blood began to form underneath him. I watched as all the life had flown out of Sasuke's eyes and I knew he was dead.

"SASUKE!!!!"

I tried to move again, to try and heal him or see if it was just a trick, but it was without success. I had to sit there as I watched the one I loved die. It didn't look like a trick and I was paralyzed. No matter how hard I tried to get up I was frozen. I tried to see if it was genjutsu by releasing it but nothing changed. I stared at Sasuke's lifeless body hoping it would move. That he would get up and tell me how stupid and weak I was for falling for the trick, but it didn't. Tears formed in my eyes but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his body. But after a while, his body slowly disappeared.

'_Sa…Sasuke? Did I dream it all?'_

But I must've been dreaming right? Because Sasuke was there, walking toward me again and sitting down right in front of me.

"Why are you crying Sak?"

"Sasuke?! But I just saw you die! How can you be right in front of me?!" I said ignoring the nickname he gave me.

"Silly Sakura. If I died, how could I be standing right here talking to you? Or playing with your soft pink hair?" he said as he lifted a hand to begin playing with my hair and running his hand through it sending a shiver up my spine.

'_It must've been a dream. This feels way too real.'_

"But you know Sakura, you haven't been following me around lately or trying to talk to me much. Like you're trying to avoid me. I know I always thought you were annoying but I kind of liked you following me because it showed you cared I just never knew how to react to it. Did I do something to change the way you feel?" he said once again.

'_Nope. Definitely not a dream. But then what is it?!'_ "NO! STOP IT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE!" I screamed, clutching my head trying to figure out what's going on.

Then I remembered… '_Itachi's jutsu!! It must be an advanced form of his sharingan! That has to be it! But how do I get out of it?!' _

The whole scene played out in front of me again and again. Like someone couldn't stop hitting the rewind button. When his body disappeared, it reappeared just to be hit with kunai and disappear again. Even though I knew it was a jutsu, the sight of Sasuke dying was still heart breaking and I couldn't stop crying. It was like an eternity with endless reruns of Sasuke's death. But the last time, he came over and stared at me without saying anything.

"Sasuke?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and began to shake me back and forth with very fast movements shouting, "Sakura!! Wake up!!! WAKE UP!!!! SAKURA!!!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!" I screamed as I ended up on the floor of what looked like Lady Tsunade's office. I was now looking out a window in front of me. No longer enveloped in darkness. I had fallen off the couch in Tsunade's office where there was also a desk, a chair, and a little fridge where she kept her sake. My eyesight was a little blurry and all I could see was a fuzzy green and yellow blur. After a few moments I could clearly see that it was Lady Tsunade staring at me.

"Are you okay Sakura? I was doing more boring paperwork and saw you starting to throw a fit. I walked over here and you broke into a sweat."

"Tsunade? How did I get here?" I said sounding half asleep.

"You were worn out from yesterday's training and when you came in to my office afterwards you fell on the couch and went straight to sleep. I think you overdid yourself."

"But what about Itachi? Kisame? And Sasuke?! They were chasing me and Itachi did something with his sharingan and all I could see was Sasuke getting killed over and over!" I said as a few tears started to form.

"Calm down Sakura! It's okay! You just had a nightmare. Nobody is chasing you and Sasuke is not dead. He was here this morning looking for you." Tsunade said sounding a bit surprised, probably from how detailed the dream was.

"A dream? But it felt so real… I felt the pain and everything. I still feel it! And… wait. Sasuke was… looking for me?" I said completely shocked.

"Uh.. Yeah. He said he wanted to make sure you were okay and that you weren't home but when I told him to turn around he saw you and told me he needed to talk to you about something very important. He said that when you wake up to meet him out where the three logs are where you all first trained with Kakashi-sensei. Are you sure you can go though? Do you feel sick or anything?" she said with her normal caring motherly voice.

"No I'm fine. Thanks for letting me sleep here and everything but I have to go." I said trying to hurry and get to Sasuke to see for myself.

"You know you always sleep here when you get over exhausted from training. You do it so much I should just put in a bed hahaha. But don't you want any breakfast before you go?" she asked after she chuckled a bit from her little joke that I couldn't help but smile from.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not hungry right now. I'll see you later sensei!" and with that I bolted out the door.

I looked back to see Tsunade running out her door yelling "Don't you be late for your training! Do you hear me?! Just because you had a nightmare does NOT mean you get a day off!"

"Okay see you later then!" I said already running to the old training place.

I ran through the village as fast as I could. Past all the houses and stores and Naruto and Shikamaru at the Ichiraku Ramen Noodle shop who were yelling at me asking what's going on but I just brushed it off hoping they wouldn't follow. They didn't but I knew them, being like brothers to me and all, would ask for an explanation later. I was at the edge of the forest now. I ran through the path into the clearing where the three logs were sticking out of the ground.

"Sasuke?" I called out, hoping he was there.

And I heard leaves rustling off to the side somewhere behind me as I turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha walking towards me, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

So how was this one? Better than the first? Lol I hope so. I kind of figured it wouldn't get much reviews but I hope it changes =]

Ichiraku Ramen Noodle shop? I hope I spelled it right Lol. Well R&R please!!!

xoxoAlexisxoxo


End file.
